


It's Your Fault

by Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben Parker Dies, Child Neglect, F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Neglected Peter Parker, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa/pseuds/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa
Summary: (Imagine Uncle Ben trying to tell Peter it’s not his fault, but he’s so close to dying that it sounds like “It’s....your fault....”)...."Yeah, sure, his parents died. But they didn’t care! Many kids look at Peter Parker and think losing their parents is worth what that kid has."...."They were best friends and Peter always hung out with him. It wasn’t fair. Many wished they were lucky enough to be friends with Skip Westcott."....."Something shattered inside him. Peter Parker screamed and the edges tore him to pieces."
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Mary Parker/Richard Parker, one-sided Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	It's Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NEGLECT, DEATH, VICTUM BLAMING, ALLUDING RAPE OF A MINOR, (a little) MENTION OF BLOOD, VAGUE SENSORY OVER LOAD, CURSING  
> That’s it I think

_Once those words registered over Peter’s panic, everything around him stopped._

_The baby laughing three blocks over went silent. The couple arguing over their child’s crying froze, venom still dripping from their tounges. The stray dog a few alley ways over stopped it’s weak, desperate hunt for food._

_As Ben Parker died in his arms, Peter swore he felt something shatter inside him._

_All at once sound rushed back and struck with a vengence._

_Too loud, it was too loud tooloudtooloudTOOLOUDTOOLOU-_

_Peter Parker screamed and New York shuddered._

*****

Peter Parker was the kid everyone wished they were. Loving family, perfect grades, amazing friends, and all around happy go lucky guy. You would never see him without a smile on his face and you could barely walk down the halls without hearing him laughing about _something_ with his friends.

Yeah, sure, his parents died. But they didn’t care! Many kids look at Peter Parker and think losing their parents is worth what that kid has.

> _(“Uncle Ben?”_

> _“Yeah bud?”_

> _“Do you think when I show Daddy and Mommy what I made, they’ll let me go with them next time?”_

> _“....”_

> _“N-never mind.”)_

> _(“Daddy! Look! I made a robot out of the spare parts you gave me and I named it-”_

> _“Yeah, good job, Peter, but I’m busy right now, go show Mommy.”_

> _“Oh. Okay. S-sorry.”_

> _Peter doesn't show Mommy M.A.G.S_ ~~_(Motherly Affection Giving Simulator)_ ~~ _)_

> _(“Why can’t you take me with you! You promised!”_

> _“Listen, Peter, your father and I decided that after this trip, we’re going on a vacation to wherever you want! Huh? How does that sound?”_

> _“Really?”_

> _“Uh huh, now all you have to do is be good for your uncle and aunt, okay? You can’t be making messes like you do at the house. It’s irresponsible and you should know better? Right?”_

> _“Y-yes ma’am.”_

> _“Good boy, now, see you in a few days okay?”_

> _“You won’t break your promise again will you?”_

> _“No, Peter. Now we have to go, or else we’ll be late. Bye peter.”_

> _“Bye Mom-”_

> _*Dial tone*)_

> _(”Peter! Peter baby is that you?!”_

> _“M-mommy? What are you doing? You said you’re not aloud to call-”_

> _“PETER! Baby, baby listen, please. Please....”_

> _“Mommy? Mommy!?”_

> _“Peter?”_

> _“Daddy! What’s happening? What’s happened to Mommy?”_

> _“Mommy....Mommy’s gone to sleep. A-and Daddy will too, soon.”_

> _“What? I can’t hear you, people are screaming? Daddy!”_

> _“Pete, we lov-”_

> _Uncle Ben wasn’t fast enough to stop Peter from hearing the sound of his parents dying in his ears. (_ ~~_Or his dreams._ ~~ _)_

******

Everyone remembers when little Teacher Pet Pete had a _high schooler_ for a friend. Betty was the one who told everyone. She had been reading old newspaper articles not too far from Peter when it happened. At first, she thought he was gong to bully him (Serves him right, she thought, for being such a know-it-all after I answered that question wrong) but then he sat down and _smiled_ and _laughed_ and gave him a really cool nickname.

They were best friends and Peter always hung out with him. It wasn’t fair. Many _wished_ they were lucky enough to be friends with _Skip Westcott_.

> _(”Hey kid. I’ve seen you around here a lot, always with your head in a book at least three times your size. You actually know what this stuff means?”_

> _“M-me?”_

> _“Yeah, you. Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”_

> _“My p-parents used to read me stuff like this before bed.”_ ~~_And by read he meant set an audio tape._ ~~

> _“Wow, you’re a real Einstein, aren’t you? Gosh, I wish I was as smart as you.”_

> _“Really?”_

> _“Yeah! How about this, since you seem cool and all, how about we hang out.”_

> _“Like...like friends?”_

> _“Yeah, best friends.”)_

> _(”I have to thank you again, Steven, you’ve been such a great friend to Peter. We honestly were worried for a little bit. He’s never brought a friend over before, or been to anybody's house. He’s never even talked about any friends from school.”_

> _“No need to thank me, Mrs. Parker. Kid’s a genius and he’s fun to be around. It’s honestly no hassle at all to watch him. I love having him around.”_

> _“Really? Cause Ben and I need to go to a funeral next week for about four days. You see, Ben’s cousin died from Cancer not too long ago, but we weren’t going to go since we didn’t want to bring Peter to another funeral so soon.”_

> _“You go on ahead, my parents love Petey almost more than me! We’ll be fine watching him while you’re gone.”_

> _“Oh you’re such a sweetheart!”)_

> _(”Hey Einstein.”_

> _“Yes, Skip?”_

> _“You wanna play a new game?”_

> _“Yeah! What’s it about?”_

> _“Well.... Ah, never mind. You’re too young for it.”_

> _“No I’m not! I’m super smart! I can do it, I promise, tell me what it’s about!”_

> _“One second, I have to get something.”_

> _“....Okay.”_

> _“Here we go, now, we have to do what these people are doing in the magazine. It’s super fun and it feels so good.”_

> _“Skip.... I- I don’t think I wanna p-play anymore.”_

> _“But, Einstein, you_ **_promised_ ** _. You can’t back out now. I always play your games that are honestly, kinda childish. You shouldn’t be so_ **_selfish_ ** _all the time.”_

> _“I...I- Okay.... I’ll play, but you hafta stop when I say so.”_

> _“Don’t worry, you won’t want to.”)_

> _(”Y-you didn’t stop.”_

> _“You just felt so good, I couldn’t.”_

> _“I don’t want to do this anymore.”_

> _“God DAMN IT, Einstein! You’re always so fuckin’ selfish. Why is it always about you? Why can’t you just stop being so self-centered all the fuckin’ time? Damn, no wonder you have no friends but me, you should be grateful!”)_

> _(”You’re perfect Pete, so perfect. Don’t wanna stop. You don’t either, I know you don’t. You love this you filthy little sl-”)_

> _(“Peter? Peter honey are you okay? We’ve noticed you haven’t been getting much sleep lately. Are you okay baby?”_

> _“Yeah, and what’s going on with you and Steven? You haven’t wanted to hang out with him much any more, what’s going on?”_

> _“I...I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T WANT IT I PROMISE! IT HURT IT HURT SO BAD UNCLE BEN I S-SAID STOP HE WOULDN’T STOP i- i... I’m sorry, sorry, I said stop.... B-but he said it f-felt too... too good and .... selfish..... hurt.... no....”_

> _“Shhh, it won’t happen anymore I promise, you’ll never see him again I swear.”)_

> _(”Breaking News, High Schooler, Steven “Skip” Westcott, beaten to death in prison after being revealed as a child molester and pedophile.”_

> _“Pete, no, don’t watch this.”)_

******

His fault. his fault. HIS FAULT HIS FAULT.

If he’d just distracted his mom _longer-_

If he had just told Ben _sooner-_

~~_If he’d have just dealt with_ ~~

If he’d just been _smarter-_

If he had just been _dumber-_

~~_If he’s just caught_ ~~

If he’d just _asked more_ -

If he had just _said no-_

IF HE HAD STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN SELFISH

****

> _(”Uncl- Ben.... Ben I’m so sorry! This this is all my fault! If I'd just- FUCK! You’re gonna be okay. Gonne be okay.”_

> _“Pete....”_

> _“Ben, come on, you can’t leave me too. PLEASE!”_

> _“Pete.... Peter, it’s....”_

> _“Ben?”_

> _“It’s (_ ~~_not_ ~~ _) your fault....”_

It’s his fault.

The blood is on his hands.

It’s his fault.

_Something shattered inside him._

_Peter Parker screamed and the edges tore him to pieces._


End file.
